Hellsing
by EMO-KID411
Summary: Maria is atracked by vampires, Hellsing comes to her rescue, but then Alucard see's something in her, or someone, and he starts to feel feelings he has long forgotten. Alucard/OC


Hellsing

Her name was Maria Williams, she loved singing and writing. She lived on the edge of London, in a small one room apartment. After her mother and father had passed away she moved from a small town in Romania to London. She felt a pull in her heart, that lead her to London. Along with the dreams that pledged her sleep. Her dreams of a man, a handsome man with blood red eyes. He pulled her to him, but then the dream would take a twist, it would show the man in pain. A stake that had been plunged into his chest; his eyes showed so much pain. It hurt Maria to see this; she wanted to make the pain in his eyes to go away, but most of all Maria wanted to see those red orbs that pulled her to him.

Maria worked at a small bed and breakfast further into the city. An old couple that lived there hired her on the spot. Maria was happy to work with the couple; they were nice to her and treated her like family. The couple had a son named Jonathan who always came by to help out or drop something off. If he had nothing to do he would come by just to say hi. Jonathan mostly came by just to see Maria, you see the first day he saw her he had this feeling that he needed to be near her. But unlike Jonathan, Maria only liked him as a friend, besides she had other things on her mind, like red eyes.

"Maria, can you help me finish putting the sheets on in room four," Maria walked up the stairs and into the fourth room. She saw Helen trying to get the sheets on the queen sized bed by herself.  
"Here, let me get that," Maria took the sheets out of the old woman's hands and proceed to get the sheets on the bed. Helen watched to young women in front of her, she had long black slightly curled hair, along with dark green eyes and an hour glass shaped body.  
"There, all finished," Helen looked up at Maria, she seemed to have lost track of time.  
"Oh thank you sweetie," Maria left the room and headed back down stairs to the front desk. As Maria stood behind the desk, Jonathan walked in.  
"Hey there Maria," Maria looked up from the paper work and at Jonathan.  
"Oh, hello Jonathan," Jonathan walked up to the desk, he looked over Maria, to him, every part of Maria was perfect. From her rounded nose and slender hips, to her nice c-cup breast.  
Jonathan could feel the red blush cover his cheeks. _What am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking of Maria that way!  
_ "Jonathan? Are you feeling alright, you look kind of sick?" Maria placed her hand on his forehead; "You feel kind of hot," Maria took her hand back when she noticed John coming down the stairs.  
"Oh I'm feeling fine don't worry about it," Jonathan was explain.  
"Jonathan, I hope you're not causing my receptionist any problems," John came behind the desk to stand with Maria.  
"Oh, no, I wasn't trying to cause her any trouble," Jonathan tried to explain, with another shade of red forming over his face.  
"Oh don't worry about my boy, I was only teasing you, besides its good for you two to get to know each other better, you would make a beautiful couple," John said.  
"John pleases, Jonathan and I are just friends, right Jonathan," Maria asked.  
"Oh, yes of cores," Disappointment spread across Jonathans face.  
"Now, if you two will excuse me, I have some earners that need to be run," Maria stared for the door when Jonathan stopped her.  
"Wait, let me get those for you, you stay her and hold down the fort," Before Maria could protest Jonathan took the shopping list out of her hands and left out the door.  
"Ah, what a prescient boy," Helen said coming down the stairs, "Always trying to impress you Maria," Maria turned to face the old couple.  
"Yes, I just wish he would understand that I just like him at a friend." Maria said, "But of cores your son would make a good husband!" She said defensively, "Just not for me,"  
"Oh, don't bother Maria, I understand," Helen smiled, "Besides, he's not your type, you need someone strong and brave, but all so someone who you will fall in love with," Helen looked up kindly to her husband of many years. "Your still young, so don't worry too much about it," Helen walked past Maria and into the kitchen across the dinning room.

~Hellsing Manor~  
It had been a few days since Maria and Helen had there conversation. The Hellsing manor had been quite for a few days, with no recent attacks from any freaks. Now that was the bad part, because that meant a board Alucard, and an upset Integra. But now something new had just come in, Walter was walking down the long hall to Integers office. He had a letter in his hand of a new mission.  
Knock, knock.  
"Enter," Walter walked into the large office and up, to the desk his lady was sitting at. "What is it Walter?" Integra looked up from the paper work she was looking at.  
"Well, a letter has come in from an anonyms person," Walter set the envelop down in front of Integra, "I believe it is a tip of a vampire attack," Walter grinned.  
"Well, then let's see," Integra opened the letter, as she read over it her face brightened slightly, "Well it looks like you won't be bored any more Alucard," Integra smiled.  
Out of the shadows came a tall mad in a red trench coat and a psychotic smile on his face, "Excellent."

Maria walked out of her small apartment, and made her way down the road to the small bed and breakfast she worked at. It was nine at night, but Maria had gotten a call from Helen that there was a problem with one of the rooms. So Maria was now taking out her keys and opening the front door.  
"Helen, John, I'm here," Maria shut the door behind, pulling her coat closer. For some reason the inside of the house was colder than outside, "Did you guys leave the air on or something, its freezing in here!" Maria made her way around the front desk, "Hello, is anyone here?" Maria stated up the stairs when she heard a strange noise coming from the second floor. Maria walked slowly up the stairs, there was strange sound coming from one of the rooms. It sounded wet, like someone was drinking some thick liquid. Maria came up to the door of room four, it was slightly open so all she had to do was push it open, but something inside her told her not to, to go back. Maria took a deep breath and pushed the door open. What she saw was something she will never forget. 

A loud scream came from inside the building signaling the Wild Geese to move in. there only goal was to kill all the ghouls and save and survivors; while it was Alucard's job to kill the lead vampire and others.

Maria let out a horrific scream, something that she didn't even know she let out, until the monster like creatures turned their heads from their meals. Maria looked at them in horror as she saw Helen and John in there mangled faces. Maria stuttered in shock, she knew she shouldn't just stand there and shake, but her mind just froze. Then as the monsters started moving towered her, Maria turned around and ran down the hall. She had no idea of what had happen to the guest, but right now the only thing going though her mind was to run and stay alive.  
Maria ran down to the end of the hall where she ran into one of the empty rooms. She locked the door, she stared at the door while slowly walking back ward towered the bed.  
"Well, what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" Maria turned around and found no one there, but when she turned to face the door again, there stood a tall man in his early twenties, with short dark brown hair. Maria fell to the ground from the shock and his closeness.  
"Heehee, looks like we won't have to search any longer," Another man came from the shadow and approached them. He looked to be about eight to nineteen, with long blond hair.  
Maria stared up at them with fear in her dark green eyes. "Look at how scared the poor thing is," Maria turned her head to the door and saw a woman with bright red hair standing there. She didn't even notice the ghouls standing behind her.  
"Well now that we have her, let's kill her!" the boy with the long blond hair shouted.  
"No, we can't kill her yet, she's are only way of getting to him," The woman stated. Just then gun shots could be heard from down stairs. "Dam, there here already," The woman cursed.  
"Now what do we do?" Asked the man with the brown hair.  
"We take the girl and get out of here before he gets here," The red head garbed Maria by the back of her coat. 

Maria let out a startled breath, she had barley heard anything any of them were saying. Her eyes were mostly fixed on the ghouls standing just outside the door way. Now she was being pulled up by the red haired women on to her feet. Then suddenly the door slammed shut and the room cooled down more than it already was. Maria could see her breath and feel the goose flesh that ran across her skin.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laughter bounced off the wall and echoed though out the room. "You think you can escape from me, and then you must all be idiots," A tall man wearing a red trench coat came out of the shadows. "Looks like I found the freaks, and a savior," A smile split across his face.  
"Dam it!" The blond shouted.  
Maria gasped, she looked at the faces of her captor and saw nothing but fear spread across their faces. She then looked back at the tall man.  
"Dam it, its Alucard! What do we do now haha, were dead shit man!" the blond shouted.  
_Alucard_, Maria thought of the name for a moment. Then shrieked in pain the women grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.  
"Ahhh!" Maria wanted to fall to her knees but the women kept a tight hold on her wrist so that Maria was placed in front of her, as if she were a human shield. Maria tried to zone out the pain, she was beyond being scared now, and she could feel the anger start to fill her. She felt the anger of losing her friends and now she was being scarified. She opened her dark green eyes, now filled with anger and hatred. 

Alucard watched the freak vampire push the human in front of her. He felt disgusted with them all, a pitiful excuse for vampires. He watched to human open her eyes, if she had been a vampire they would have been the darkest red he had ever seen. They were filled with anger and hatred, but also full of compassion, love and the will to live. Alucard was intrigued by this human girl's determination.

Maria could see the fear come off the vampires in waves as they watched the man in front o them. That's when Maria made her move. The red head had been too desecrated by the No-Life king she had loosened her vampire hold on Maria. Maria twisted her arm back around and swung her other hand, she socked the red head square in the jaw. Maria could feel the numbing pain spread though her fist along with a warm trickle of blood that ran down her fingers.

Alucard watched as the human punched the red headed freak in the jaw, he was quite impressed with the human. But something was off in the air, her blood was virgin, but it smelled better than any other. It was a strange sent a sent that he wanted more and more he each second he smelled it.

Maria staggered back a few steps and watched the women's eyes turn a deep red, and watched as her fangs enlarged. The women hissed at her, then came at her with blinding speed. Before Maria could do anything the woman had hit her with such force that when she hit the wall, she could hear both the plaster and her bones crack.

Alucard watched as the girl hit the wall, he could hear her bones crack from the impact and smell her sweet blood. Alucard could feel the anger rise with in him; he pulled out both his guns and amid them at the red head.  
"I've lost my patients. Now I'm going to end this," Alucard shot all three of them dead in the chest. He watched them all turn to ash, then her heard her groan out in pain.

Maria opened her eyes as she saw the man walk towered her, she felt the need to get up and fight for her life, but as she tried to move she found her body to be numb with pain.  
Alucard looked into her dark green eyes and saw her pain but also her strength to live.  
"Do you wish to live? It's your choice to join the night," Alucard bent down over the women. If Maria could speak, she would told the man yes, but her body decided to stay quiet.  
Alucard saw the answer in her eyes, he took off his orange tinted glasses, and his red eyes glowed with hunger. He saw Marias eye widen, but not in shock, but something far deeper. Alucard bent down lower and tilted her head to the side; he placed his mouth above the main artery, and then sank his sharp fangs into her skin.

Integra watched as the Wild Geese walked out of the building. Pip walked up to her.  
"Sir Integra, there were no saviors and I guess Alucard got the freaks, because all the ghouls were turned to ash.  
"I see, you may go," As Pip walked away, Integra watched as Alucard walked out of the building carrying a women of about twenty, with black hair with his arms. "Alucard, what is the meaning of this?"  
Integra asked.  
"She wanted to live, so I gave her the choice and she chose the like of the night," Alucard smiled.  
"Fine, but she's your responsibility, you must keep her under control," Integra walked away from the vampire and headed to the car where Walter was holding open the door.  
"And I shall watcher over her with great interest," Alucard said to himself.

The air around the Hellsing manor was stiff with anticipation as they waited for their new arrival to open her eyes. Alucard had been keeping a close eye on her and hasn't let anyone enter the room except of Seras, Integra and Walter.  
"Master when is going to wake up?" Asked Seras.  
"When her transformation is complete," Answered Alucard.  
"Who is she any way?" Seras looked up at her master for the answer, but right then Integra and Walter walked into the room.  
"Her name is Maria Clark, she was born in a small village in Romania, her father was an English man while her mother was from Romania," Integra answered.  
Alucard smiled to himself, this _human keeps getting more and more interesting.  
_

Maria could feel the cold form around her, she felt as if she had been sleeping for days. Maria let out a low groan then slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling for a minute then sat bold up right. This isn't my room or any of the room at the bed and breakfast. Maria looked around the gray bricked room; she was sitting on a queen sized bed. There was a small table in the middle of the room, along with two chairs; there was also a vanity on the far right side of the room. There was one door that must have lead out of the room.

"Looks like **colti putin lup** is awake," Maria looked over to her right and saw the man with the red trench coat.  
"Whets going on? Where am I?" Maria looked around the room again and saw the door open. A tall woman with straight blond hair walked into the room, along with and older looking man dressed like a butler.  
"Your at the Hellsing organizing," The women with the long blond hair said.  
"What's the Hellsing organization," Maria asked.  
"The Hellsing organization is an organization that destroys vampire freaks and there ghouls, I am Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing, and I run this organization," Marias eyes opened wide, she had never believed in vampires, her mother had told her stories about monsters that lived close to the village, but she never believed them. "Mrs. Clark, you are now a night walker, a vampire, you chose to become one, so Alucard made you one, You will work for my organization and kill any vampire freaks we send you out to kill," Maria could only nod her head in response.  
Then another woman walked into the room, she had cropped blond hair, she wore some type of uniform.  
"Oh, she's awake now!" Seras came into the room and walked up next to her master, "I'm Seras Victoria,"  
"Oh, I'm Maria Clark," Seras smiled, Maria noticed two large fangs among her other teeth. _  
_"Seras, that's enough, I need you to go with Pip and the others on a mission, Pip will fill you in on the information." Integra said.  
"Alright Sir Integra," Seras smiled at Maria then left the room.  
"Walter, get Maria a uniform, and a weapon," Walter bowed then left the room, "Maria come with me," Maria stepped out of the bed; she noticed she was now in a pair of dark red night wear. Brushing it off, she followed Integra out of the room. She could feel Alucard looking at her while they walked down the long hall and up the stairs to what seemed like the first floor. _I guess that the basement or something._


End file.
